I Wish I Never Left My Bed
by Shirouyami
Summary: As thesummer vacation ends, it means the teachers can start to work again. Cis Highwind collects a small groupand decides to spend his second first year with meddling in the teachers their personal romances and affairs. Maybe teachers are not all boring..


I wish I never left my bed

Summary: If you can think of a summary, you're better then me because I can't. High school fic, Yaoi. Better then it sounds.

Warnings: Random and big amount of final fantasy characters, Yaoi and a whole lot of other things.

Disclaimer: To bad,but we don't own any of the characters, they belong to square enix. We do, however, own the plot and storyline. (now elsewise this would not be fanfiction)

Contests: I dare you to come up with a summary! The one who does gets a virtual chocolate pie! PIEEE!!!!!

A/N: I know this chapter is not yet really Cid centric, but he is just mainly going to meddle with their lives, set them up and all. And get a lot of detentions. smirk.

* * *

Chapter 1: I don't want to go to school.

* * *

Tidus groaned as he felt something poking in his sides. Opening one eye he saw Riku, who was poking him with his finger, seemingly in order to both get him awake and to entertain himself. The latter was read easily from the goofy grin on his face. 

"Finally awake then?" Riku said looking playfully at his lover. "Sorry to disappoint you, but the vacation is officially over, so you will have to get your sorry ass out of bed now to get in time for school."

Tidus made a displeasured sound before burying himself into the pillows and blankets form which there were way to many on the double bed he and Riku shared. "Don't wanna... Tell them I'm sick."

"I think you have used that excuse a little to much. Maybe you could be original and tell them that your ass is sore, I think they would believe that" Riku ruffled the blonde hairs that stuck from under the blanket before pulling said blankets away. He muffled Tidus's whine of protest with a quick kiss on the lips but pulling away his lips before the other could respond and moved them towards the blonde's ear. "If you don't go, I'll send you to the couch for a while so be a good uke and listen to me."

Then Riku found himself looking in two wide blue eyes in which obvious fake tears were clearly visible.

Riku groaned, the picture just being as irresistible as always. No, he thought by himself, he's going and that's final. "Tidus, you want to have some fun tonight right?" Riku asked, using his most sexy voice.

Tidus moaned softly as Riku slid a finger over his lower abdomen, stopping at his boxers, the only nightwear either of them ever used, before pulling away completely and making his way to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast which was three slices of bread with peanut butter.

A few minutes later the still very tired looking Tidus came in. "Why did we have to get up so god-damn early again? Why didn't I study to become dentist, like dad told me to" He looked up when he heard Riku laughing. "What?!" he yelled while Riku poured himself a glass of milk laughing all the while.

"If you hadn't become a teacher you'd never have known me, and besides, you;re even more grumpy then when you have to give tests which proves my claim that torturing your students calms you down. When you prepare your lessons and throw yourself on your globe to get it in your students' brains and then take a test you are calmer then after a vacation. Even though I still can't see why you studied geography, it doesn't suit you."

Tidus blinked a few times after the large amount of speaking his normally silent lover, before remembering the argument about Riku's claim again. He stuck out his tongue before answering the question-that-wasn't-really-a-question while making his own breakfast, cornflakes with, as Riku says, more sugar then cornflakes. "I studied geography because my old man told me not to. Why did you study science? Not like that suits you." He huffed before digging in his food desperately trying to ignore Riku who was laughing harder then he liked. "You wouldn't listen to him either, you bastard!" he yelled, spitting bits of cornflakes over the table.

Riku stopped laughing. "Aww, didn't mean to offend you love." He moved his face towards Tidus's and spoke up again. "There's milk dripping down you chin" Then he completely closed any distance left and licked it away. "Tastes like sugar", he commented while looking at a very red Tidus.

When they finally finished up their breakfasts Riku pushed Tidus in their small blue car and they drove to school, Tidus pouting and whining all the way only to be completely ignored by his ice cold lover.

* * *

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

Yazoo sighed and stepped from his motorbike, sticking his hands in his pockets. He looked over to where his younger brother had parked and then felt a familiar weight around his shoulders. He glared at the grinning redhead who had placed his arm around him, thereby breaking the invisible lines that marked his personal space. 

He remembered Kadaj doing a try to teach Reno what personal space was, but the redhead had just acted bewildered and asked how he would be able to know if the lines were invisible since he couldn't even see them. Yazoo remembered how surprised he had been when Reno had listened to the entire speech instead of bouncing away or harassing his little brother who would be, as usual, shell shocked for at least an hour as soon as Reno touched him like that.

Kadaj was the most shy of all teachers. That was why people often asked why he had studied to be a social studies teacher of all possible jobs, only to see him blush and mumble that he likes the subject most. Kadaj, Yazoo decided so often, was not really cut out to be a teacher.

"Reno, do me and I believe everyone else in the entire school a favour and go far away, crawl in a deep dark hole somewhere miles beneath the surface and die in silence." This sentence was not one Reno'd take to heart, and Yazoo didn't really mean it. The bouncy and flirty gym teacher was an important part of the day to keep the spirits up, although he probably wasn't aware himself.

"That was an original one Yaz, dun think that I heard it before." Yazoo looked in the wide grinning face, a rare, small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Then Reno shouted, completely forgetting the small distance between him and Yazoo's sensitive eardrums. "Aniki!!!" The redhead dashed towards the fiery haired Axel who held his younger brother away with his hand on the other's forehead, but Reno just walked around it and glomped his older brother. Yazoo rubbed his ear and opened his bag. He fished out a couple of aspirin and put one in his mouth. It still was to early in the morning for this.

"Fuck off Reno" was the grunted reply that came from the tall, spike-haired redhead. The sex ed. Teacher seemed to be in a bad mood. Reno pouted. "That's no way to talk to your little brother, you're supposed to care about me." Axel just shook his head with a grumpy look on his face. "Whatever, sucker..."

Yazoo took his eyes from the scene before him as he heard a soft hello from behind him. "Good morning Zack." He said as his eyes fell on the dark haired man. Said man looked around, and Yazoo sighed. "Cloud's not here yet, Zack."

Zack grunted softly, his eyes flashing towards the redhead, whom had most definitely heard Yazoo's comment, as Reno shouted "Zack, you've still not given up?" earning himself a glare.

To Yazoo's ultimate surprise, Zack placed a muscular arm where Reno's pale one had been minutes ago. Normally Zack avoided form of physical contact, but Yazoo also knew what was the reason behind the seldom contact. Reno was the only one stupid enough not to notice that he was more pale and skinny then usual, as was Kadaj. But no one could expect them to be out of their depression already. It had, after all, only been 3 weeks since Loz had died in the motor crash.

Yazoo almost whined when the warmth left his shoulders but managed to keep himself silent. He had spotted the gravity defying mop of blonde hairs too and Zack immediately flung his arms around his unwilling victim. Everybody knew about the one sided relation between the law and the maths teacher. Yazoo just shook his head and walked towards the teachers lounge.

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

* * *

"I think we have to go that way..." 

"No you moron, can't you see that that is a maths classroom? We need to go to geography, G-E-O-G-R-A-P-H-Y, got it? You are a bad other half."

"I'm your twin, not your other half, stupid"

The two boys made their way through Radiant Garden, arguing all the way, until they realised they where in a hallway they had passed at least thrice.

"ARRGH, Look where your stupid froghead brought us again, Sora!" Sora scowled at his older twin.

"Me?! You were the one who knew where he was going. Or so you said. And I'm no frog!" The older brother made a face before looking around.

"You two lost?" they suddenly heard from the wall. Or more precisely, from the person who leaned against the wall. A tall, red-headed man with the most wide of grins plastered on his face was looking at them, his eyebrows risen in a spotting way when combined with the aforementioned grin.

"Which subject are you supposed to be following right now?" the red-maned male asked, earning himself a glare from the blonde one of the twins while the brown haired answered. "Geography, sir.."

Axel grinned, he loves first years and their politeness. "name's Axel, I teach sex ed. , so you don't have to worry about me bullying you just yet, but when Reno's sick, I tend to taker over P.E. So brace yourself." He sent the two boys a twisted smile and winked. "This way."

* * *

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

Leon glared at Seifer and Raijin, who were laughing hard, right in his face. Even Fuujin chuckled. And it was Fuujin he was thalking about now, the ever emotionless one word speaker. Of course the rest of the class was laughing too, but those three bothered him most. 

He turned towards the reason he was being laughed at, to look face to face with a mean smiling Zack Fair. Stupid chemistry teacher. Leon grunted, wanting to hit him. But, as it was the first day of school, getting suspended did not sound like a good idea.

Vexen, a boy who had graduated last year as the country's best student, and who lived in the same street as Leon, had warned him. Zack Fair loved creating explosions with his chemicals and every year he started with nearly blowing up a student with some weird coloured fluid, tinting them for the rest of the week. Sadly, in Leon's case he had token the colour pink, thereby damning the boy to be humilliated with this incident fr the rest of the year.

When he had asked Vexen about the reason why the evil chem-prof did things like is and had gtthen a grumbled answer, only being able to make out the words 'get laid or' and 'Cloud Strife'.

"You can go home for the day." were the words that ripped through Leon's thoughts and returned his feet back to the surface. The cruel smile had not left the teacher's mouth. Vexen had been right. Zack needed to get laid. Badly.

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

* * *

Cloud looked at Reno, the only other occupant of the teachers lounge. In his first year, he had been wondering what could keep the redhead occupied for so long, but now he knew. The P.E. Teacher was placing name tags by the pictures of all his students, then mixed them and did it again. 

That was so he could call everyone who slacked off by their name the second lesson, sometimes the first even, he thought them. Right now, Reno was probably hardly aware of Cloud. Thad didn't mean Cloud wouldn't announce his depart to his next lesson, as he just had done.

He received a nod from Reno and left the room. Since it was a free period for Reno, he just continued learning the names by the pictures for another amount of time. He didn't look up when the door opened, probably just Cloud or Kadaj, since the three of them were the only ones who came here outside of the two thirty minute breaks.

But when the footsteps stopped behind Reno's chair, he suddenly remembered that there was a fourth teacher who often came here outside the breaks. And how could he forget something like that? Right at the moment his eyes snapped wide open in realisation of who was standing behind him, he felt a cold hand slipping under his shirt and then sliding over his skin until it touched a nipple.

The hand pinched it at the same time as two icy lips touched Reno's neck, and Reno made a sound that was a combination from a moan in pleasure, a snarl to his harasser, and a shriek in fear.

The next sound that escaped from Reno's lips was a name, whispered soft and trembling even though is sounded like a cannon shot as it echoed through the young P.E teacher's head. "Shinra..."

The pale blonde chuckled coldly, while the hand that wasn't underneath Reno's shirt wove itself in the red hairs of the smaller male, who was frozen in fear, before pulling it harshly and pushing his lips on Reno and forcing his tongue throuh. Reno whimpered in Shinra's mouth and the Economy teacher smirked as they broke apart.

It had been this way since they had been in their third year on this very school. Rufus Shinra had been the leader of the feared TURKS, a small group who basically bossed the school around. Reno had been with him from the first year, and like that had learned to fear the power Rufus held.

That fear was to be used by Rufus to hold him down, break his spirit. Those days, Reno would do whatever he said or wanted, everything.

When they went to college, they parted, much to Rufus' annoyance. It was pure coincidence that they both became a teacher at the school were they had spend their own high school years. Reno had grown a backbone, his mouth was bigger then before and he had become a flirt.

When they both just started, the fear and submission Reno had once showed were gone. But that happy period for Reno did not last long, for soon he found himself having to fight against the harassment of the now teaching blonde.

Sure enough, he had never gotten further then Reno's chest, since in school you're never long enough together for more, but Reno was close to being broken again, and it wouldn't be long before he completely had his control over the redhead back in his hands.

As footsteps closed in to the door, Rufus sat down a couple of chairs away from his redhead whose eyes still were wide and his breath was irregular.

The door handle moved down and Kadaj walked in, not suspecting a thing of what had just happened as he stuttered out a greeting, addressed to the two taller males.

Reno calmed his breath and replied friendly to Kadaj before thinking up a sorry excuse to scurry out of the room, away from his blonde tormentor, not missing the wink and and the possessive smirk dancing on the economic genius' lips.

Rufus knew Reno was defenceless. How often had the redhead not told others? But no one believed him. No one would ever believe Reno. Reno was his.

* * *

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

Hayner, Pence, Roxas and Sora were grouped around the blonde haired Cid Highwind who had failed a grade and was telling them something about last year, how Mr. Strife, the maths teacher was giving too heavy punishments and to much homework and Mr. Fair came in a lot of trouble with his chemical explosives, sometimes pausing to take a drag of his cigarette. 

They were standing by the corner of the school building, underneath the window that was in the corner of the maths classroom.

"You do realise that your air of nicotine is polluting Mr. Strife's classroom, don't you Highwind" a calm voice asked, making the group jump an turn to face the one aquamarine eye that was not hidden behind the blue hairs.

"Whoa, Zexion, you gave me a heart attack!" Cid complained to the man.

"I would hardly be surprised." Zexion replied. "From the dose of smoke that penetrated your body every day, even an elephant would get a heart attack."

Cid frowned and took a long drag before blowing the smoke in the direction of Strife's window. "Are you calling me an elephant now Zexion?"

"If you had paid any attention to Mrs. Lulu's English classes last year you would have known that that was a metaphor. I did not say you were an elephant, I merely implied that you look like one. Now would you please go intoxicate yourself and your classmate somewhere it does not bother Mr. Strife." Zexion paused a second before adding "or any of the other teachers, for that matter."

With that the janitor took off, earning himself a glare before Cid rolled his eyes. "He sooooo likes Mr. Strife, damn closet case"

"What?!" Cid looked around. Now why were they all looking at him so sceptically?

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

* * *

Kadaj slowly took a bite out of his bun. He had, as usual, found a silent place to eat his lunch, away from all the students. 

The first years had been as surprised as they always were when they found their young social studies teacher almost to shy to even introduce himself.

It was his third year teaching, but he still hadn't gotten the backbone to speak whole words without stuttering them. And this year was even worse then his last, for his family had just lost Loz, the biggest and oldest of the three brothers.

Loz was also the one he -Kadaj- came to when he couldn't take things any more or worse then they were, like when his students decided they did not want social studies anymore and would bully their teacher away.

They had learned though, that even if Kadaj was as shy as an oyster, he was stubborn too. And very scary when he got mad. By now, those students always walked away when he came close. Good memories.

When the sound of the school bell disturbed Kadaj's eating and his wallowing in self-pity about how he was going to get through this year he sighed and started the walk towards his classroom.

He looked at his next group of students who were already collected by the classroom door from the end of the hall and felt his courage drop to his shoes, if not lower.

He looked up, however, when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. His eyes met those of the tall, silver haired male.

His shoulder felt cold with the loss when Sephiroth removed his hand to walk to his own classroom, but Kadaj at least didn't feel all that alone any more.

He even smiled to the first years in his next class as he unlocked the door, getting back a small smile form the twins that were on either side of him.

* * *

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

Vincent looked at the pile of papers on his desk. It was his first day as actual pricipal and it seemed like he would work extra hours already. He sighed and walked over to the pile, picking up the top few papers. 

Three were from people who had posted their transferring forms to the school to late with reason and the other four were three timetables and a bill. He felt like smacking his head against his desk already and the fact that guitar music seemed to come from the hallway didn't help.

Then he suddenly remembered what the guitar was. Hadn't he seen the scene often enough from the couch in the corner where he always sat, observing the old principal?

He walked towards the door and threw it open. "Demyx!"

He looked right in a guilty pair of eyes. "I think we need to talk." he said as he signalled the music teacher to follow him into his office. When he sat down, before starting the usual no-music-in-the hallway-when-classes-are-in-session lecture that the old principal had always given the loud blonde he sighed. He should never have left his bed.

* * *

Shirouyami: Well, that was kind of chapter 1 and kind of the prologue. The actual storyline hasn't started yet. Further, I want to say that this fic has no main pairing, it will just feature a lot of couples who come together and get trouble etc. Me and my niece have decided to write this fic together even though I have written this chapter. She has helped with the plot and eventually the writing style will change if she has written a chapter. Now then, we hope everyone liked it. Till the next chapter and please feel free to leave a review -. 


End file.
